Lo que me gusta de ti
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Cuando Arthur Kirkland abrió ese pedazo de papel, esperaba encontrarse con muchas cosas ridículas... Nunca con algo como esto: "¿Qué por qué de repente te escribo estas cosas tan cursis y medio gays? Fácil Arthur. Porque ayer me di cuenta, sí ayer, me di cuenta que estaba, estuve, estoy y estaré irrevocablemente enamorado de ti." Usuk Gakuen.


**Lo que me gusta de ti**

_**Hello World! :3 Traje este Fanfic Usuk todo cursi y rosa...D: **_

_**Es algo que me nacío y ojalá les agrade un poquito.**_

_**También pido perdón por mi falta de actualizaciones ;o;**_

**Dedicado a:** Hikari No Yami.

Mi amada amante :D

Un trozo de mi amor Tsundere hecho palabras cursis y rosas, gracias por ser mi inspiración en esto.

**Disclaimer:** Hummm...-se cruza de brazos- Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya y My Hero Hikari pues...Mía! XD

**Pareja: **UsUk

**Categorías:** Romance, Gakuen.

**Advertencia: **Cursi, rosa, amor al estilo de Neki, nada grave creo yo.

No me hago responsable de diabetes provocada por la lectura.

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

Rodó los ojos molesto.

Llevaba casi media hora esperándolo.

Sí tardaba un minuto más lo mandaba a...bueno, a un lugar horrible.

Pero llegó, con una sonrisa nerviosa, un sonrojo notorio y una carta entre sus manos.

**-¡Es para ti!-**exclamó Alfred sonriente, el inglés miró el trozo de papel mal doblado con muchas sospechas y nula confianza.

Sí, era taaanta su confianza en su amigo estadounidense.

-**Si es sobre tus estupideces de siempre... ¡Te juro que yo!-**frunció el ceño mientras Alfred levantaba sus brazos pidiendo tranquilidad de su parte.

**-¡No lo es!-**gritó apenado.

Arthur levantó una ceja impresionado.

**-Léela en tu casa...-**Arthur le miró dudoso y Alfred amplió su sonrojo.

**-¿Por qué?-**veía la carta y luego a Alfred.

Carta, Alfred, Carta, Alfred...

**-¡M-me voy!-**dictaminó nervioso para salir corriendo mientras se reía estruendosamente y chocaba contra varios alumnos del plantel.

Volvió a observar ese trozo de papel una vez más, intrigado por su contenido.

**-Idiot...no aguantaré hasta llegar a casa-**se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón y caminó tranquilamente hasta su oficina para leer lo que ese americano había escrito para él.

Toda historia tiene un principio, y claro sus personajes que la hacen especial.

Este relato trata sobre un par de chicos, normales en apariencia.

El primero es Arthur Kirkland, se autodenomina un auténtico caballero inglés a sus 18 años de edad.

Estudia en World Academy, una escuela de sumo prestigio dónde él es presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Por su parte, está Alfred F. Jones, un chico de 17 años que se cree el Hero del mundo, es el estudiante más popular de todos.

Ambos son amigos, su relación es muy peculiar.

Pero a veces, un sentimiento puede desarrollarse lento y seguro entre dos personas como ellos: Amor.

Aunque transcurre mucho tiempo antes de que alguno lo noté, o lo acepté.

...

Arthur suspiró prolongadamente acomodándose en el asiento.

Abrió la carta e inició su lectura.

.

.

.

Hello Dude! :D

¿Cómo has estado?

¡Yo bien! Siendo el Hero, ya sabes.

Ok, ignora eso, la verdad ando nervioso Hahahaha...~

Sólo te escribí esto para que sepas algunas cosas que me gustan, admiro, etc...De ti.

Ojalá veas lo sincero que soy, y claro que te agrade.

Ready?

Ok, 3 2 1 Go!

Una pequeña lista de lo que me gusta de ti:

**1* **Tu nombre...Shit, suena tan lindo. ¡Te queda perfecto!

**2*** Tus ojos, son los más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Lo sabías?

**3* **Tu acento, sí lo admito. Es sexy grrr...Hahaha~

**4*** Cuando te sonrojas por un elogio o vergüenza. ¿Tienes idea de lo adorable qué te ves? Aww...

**5*** Tu sonrisa de felicidad, hey... ¡Sonríe más Dudé! Pero, sólo para mí ¿Sí?

**6*** Cuando me miras fijamente como si el mundo dejase de existir...

Lo haces, no lo niegues.

**7*** La capacidad que tienes de asesinar con la mirada toda intención de burla, en serio Arthur, nadie puede. Bueno, Iván y Scott no cuentan para mí.

**8*** La forma de insultar a quienes te molestan... ¡En serio! ¡Qué talento!

Y que boca más sucia sí lo pienso bien...Hahaha~

**9*** Tu manera de caminar, tienes mucho estilo...me vuelves loco. ¿Por qué eres tan sexy? ¡Quieres que muera de hemorragia nasal, lo sé!

**10*** Esa forma tan tuya de invitarme a pasear, o sea, llegas y te impones con un sonrojo muy lindo.

_-Idiot, a las 9:00 a.m. mañana frente al parque... ¡Sí llegas tarde te castro, Git!-_

¿Y piensas qué puedo negarme?

**11*** Amo verte leyendo, te ves sumamente relajado. Podría pasar horas y horas contemplando tu figura sin decir palabra alguna para no molestarte.

**12*** El esfuerzo que pones para llevar a cabo todas tus labores.

Es algo que más que gustarme, admiro.

**13*** La fortaleza que posees de soportar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que te hacen pasar en tu casa, Arthur, algún día te sacaré de allí.

Te lo prometo.

**14*** Los ataques de sinceridad que a veces tienes conmigo, saber que soy, aunque sea...un poco importante para ti, me hace muy feliz.

**15*** Que protestes por cada apodo que te doy. ¡Vamos! Iggy es un apodo lindo, además tú eres de Londres, Inglaterra ¿No?

**16*** Que olvides las apariencias para sacar libremente ese lado Punk tuyo, para expresar parte de tu persona.

**17*** Algo que aprecio y adoro de ti es que SIEMPRE y sin importar qué, te das tiempo de verme.

**18*** El poder contar contigo en las buenas y las malas. No eres de piedra como te lo he dicho, sólo bromeaba.

Porque eres la persona más especial que he conocido.

**19*** El hecho de que seas el único que se da cuenta que necesito tu presencia sin decírtelo.

Nadie nota esos detalles Dude, gracias.

**20* **Que a pesar de lo insoportable, inmaduro, infantil y blá blá que soy, sigues aquí conmigo.

Y sé que eso no cambiará...

¿Qué por qué de repente te escribo estas cosas tan cursis y medio gays?

Fácil Arthur.

Porque ayer me di cuenta, sí ayer, me di cuenta que estaba, estuve, estoy y estaré irrevocablemente enamorado de ti.

Me percaté que eres la persona más especial que tengo el privilegio de conocer y mejor aún.

¡Ser tu amigo!

Porque yo, siendo un niño despistado no había notado cuánto necesitó esa luz que desprendes.

¡Y soy un Idiota al apenas verlo ayer!

Porque ayer cerré mis ojos e imaginé por una fracción de minuto...una vida sin ti.

¿Y sabes Artie?

Era vacía, gris monótona, triste y con esa horrible sensación en el estomago de qué algo me falta.

Y cuando los abrí nuevamente solté un gran suspiro aliviado, estiré mi mano y soñé con rozar la tuya, entonces esa pesadilla a la que me induje por voluntad y curiosidad se torno un sueño irreal, perfecto.

Sólo por pensar en ti.

Sé que esto es repentino, puede que confuso y hasta extraño para ti, pero es la verdad.

Son mis sentimientos, es lo que me provocas.

Lamento de antemano si te incómoda saberlo, pero no podía callarlo un día más.

Ódiame, insúltame, haz lo quieras Artie...

Pero por favor, no tires esta carta sin tomar en cuenta su valor sentimental, porque como dice un verso que me gusta para ti.

_**~Cuando leas esta carta Arthur, no la tires en un rincón.**_

_**Porque la tinta es mi sangre.**_

_**Y el papel mi corazón...~**_

Y es cierto, no literalmente claro, pero lo es...

Te amo Arthur.

Y no importa lo que pasé, ni lo que decidas al respecto, soy feliz porque te tomaste el tiempo para leer y enterarte lo que este Hero siente por ti, lo que admira y ama de ti.

Gracias por hacer que cada día sea el más hermoso con tu sola presencia.

Atentamente: ¡Tu Hero por supuesto! Hahahaha~

**PD:** ¡No me golpees! ¡Te lo suplico, te lo suplico! D:

Con amor: Alfred F. Jones.

Su corazón latía acelerado.

Las mejillas se tiñeron carmesí.

Arrugó con delicadeza el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

**-Idiota...-**el típico insulto salió por inercia de sus labios.

Porque el amor es un sentimiento confuso pero realmente hermoso en su totalidad.

Alfred acababa de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Arthur los había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

**-Alfred F. Jones lo solicita el Director en su oficina...-**dijo un profesor mientras el estadounidense levantó sus cejas extrañado.

¿En problemas? ¿Por qué?

Sin replicar salió del aula encontrándose con su amigo británico, que callado y serio le hizo un gesto diciendo: "Sígueme"

Asintió.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Arthur.

Jones no podía estar más confundido.

La puerta se cierra.

-**Oye Artie...-**

-**Cierra la boca-**

**-Ok...-**

El inglés inhaló una gran cantidad de aire mientras se recargaba en su escritorio cruzado de brazos y entrecerraba los ojos.

Alfred metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mordiéndose los labios.

Silencio.

**-Eres un Idiot...-**susurró Kirkland, el rubio del rizo abrió sus orbes tornasol ampliamente.

¿Qué?

**-What?-**inquirió sorprendido.

Cierto era qué Arthur lo insultaba.

Pero...

¿De la nada?

**-Y también un cursi...-s**iguió el inglés con postura relajada y voz tranquila.

Pero empieza a caminar hacía su objetivo.

**-Oye Artie...-**

**-Además de estúpido-**otro paso.

La gota que colmo el vaso.

**-¡Si vas a insultarme por-**

Terminó de llegar.

Silencio.

Sutil.

Suavemente.

Es cálido y hermoso.

Arthur lo estaba besando.

Se separa con una sonrisa socarrona.

**-Pero eres mi Idiota cursi y estúpido ¿No?-**

Alfred sonríe.

**-Eres cruel Dudé...-**

Kirkland tuerce la boca.

**-No creías que iba actuar todo nervioso como si fuese una chica...¿O sí?-**

Alfred empezó a reírse sin rastro de burla.

**-Lo sé...-**Arthur se sonrojo.

**-No serías tú si actuases diferente, y eso es lo qué me gusta de ti-**

El amor es confuso, molesto, enredado y más.

Pero una vez que lo tienes...

Es una aventura que vale la pena vivir ahora y siempre.

.

.

.

_**¡Se terminó! Ok, no.**_

_**Un one-shot que espero hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Y pues soy pésima manejando a USA, a mí me sale todo cursi D: **_

_**Por eso soy Iggy.**_

_**¿Cuál fue su punto favorito?**_

_**El mío fue: el 8.**_

_**¡Me mato de risa! XD**_

_**En fin, ojalá me dejen un reviewcito por mi noche en vela.**_

_**¿Shiii?**_

_**¡Más UsUk pronto!**_

_**Bye bye!**_

**PD:** Hikari No Yami...préstale atención a la lista y notarás algo :3


End file.
